


Can I Kiss You?

by woozi_verse



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Awkward Tension, Confessions, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Kissing, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi is Whipped, Lee Jihoon is a Smol Bean, Lee Jihoon | Woozi is Whipped, M/M, Main SoonHoon, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Other Members are Side Characters, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Seungcheol is so done, Soonhoon - Freeform, Thank God For Jeonghan, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mentioned gyuhao - Freeform, mentioned jeongcheol, seventeen ensemble - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woozi_verse/pseuds/woozi_verse
Summary: Soonyoung knows Jihoon is still waiting for him to reply but the picture of them kissing in Soonyoung’s head is still there so instead of giving an appropriate answer, Soonyoung blurts out “can I kiss you?” before he could stop himself.Or the one where Soonyoung blurts out a confession, things get awkward, and they make out on the couch.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	Can I Kiss You?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Can I Kiss You?" by Dahl on Joshua's spotify playlist. I loved the vibe of the song and this fic idea just popped up in my head so I rolled with it.
> 
> last edit (28/12/2020): spelling

##  _Part 1: I hope you don’t look at me as a friend_

It has been a few months since Jihoon has graduated from university with a degree in music composition and 12 more friends that he is extremely thankful for. Jihoon met Seungcheol at his orientation day who introduced him to his boyfriend named Jeonghan and Jeonghan’s partner in crime named Joshua. In second year, he meets a junior in theatre named Seokmin after being asked to compose a song for one of the theatre department’s annual plays. From there on, he is introduced to Seokmin’s friend named Mingyu which meant that, by default, he became friends with art student Minghao (A.K.A Mingyu’s boyfriend). Minghao then introduced Jihoon to a fellow Chinese student who studied dance named Jun who introduced Jihoon to literature major Wonwoo. Despite all the differences in their personalities, they all hit it off well with each other and became fast friends.

In Jihoon’s third and last year at university, he didn’t think his friend group could expand anymore but of course, he was wrong. Seokmin met a junior in classical voice named Seungkwan and they clicked with each other so fast it was as if they’ve known each other for years. Vernon was Seungkwan’s friend from high school and so they joined the group as a packaged deal (or as Jun would say “1+1”). Jun also brought in Chan, who despite his younger age was described as ‘the future of dance’, to the group. Needless to say, Seungkwan, Vernon, and Chan fit in the group as if they belonged there the entire time. 

Although Jihoon cherishes all his friends a lot, he has to admit that sometimes he does feel lonely. His friends were great but sometimes Jihoon feels like no one truly understands him. He’s good friends with everyone but he’s never someone else’s “first choice”. It seemed like everyone had someone else who they were closer to, who they turn to first whenever they need advice or have something to share. It was as if Jihoon was an afterthought and in a way, Jihoon understands that because everyone else had known someone else before joining the group - before knowing Jihoon.

And then in his last semester at the university, Jihoon was introduced to Soonyoung through Chan. Soonyoung was a dance major who transferred his credits over from a different university in his last semester “because the dance programme here is much better”. Even though Soonyoung knew Chan before he knew Jihoon, somehow Soonyoung stuck to Jihoon like glue. Soonyoung would share with Jihoon the smallest and trivial things in his life such as how he found a new track he wanted to dance to or how he is craving Jajangmyeon that day. Soonyoung’s attention to Jihoon made them both grow closer faster than ever and made Jihoon feel like maybe he’s finally someone’s “first choice”. 

If Jihoon had to describe the dynamic between himself and Soonyoung, he would say that its “special”. Soonyoung had taken up the lonely space next to Jihoon so naturally and quickly as if the space there was made for him and him alone. They’ve clicked the moment they met and Jihoon thinks that if soulmates were real, then maybe Soonyoung was his soulmate. Jihoon didn’t realize that maybe he’d fallen for his friend, in a less than platonic way, until one chilly day in October when he was over at Soonyoung’s dorm. They were watching Netflix ~~cuddling~~ laying next to each other on Soonyoung’s bed and he thinks that he wouldn’t mind if every day was like this - if he got to spend every day with Soonyoung. The thought came to him out of nowhere and hit him like a truck. To say Jihoon had a mini existential crisis that day wouldn’t not be inaccurate. 

After his big self-revelation, Jihoon can’t say if its just him overthinking and overanalyzing everything or not but it seems as if everything and nothing has changed at the same time. The accidental touches between him and Soonyoung became more frequent and Soonyoung would find more excuses to hang out with just the two of them alone. The glances Soonyoung would send to him when he thinks Jihoon isn’t looking became a tiny bit longer, and for some unknown reason, Soonyoung kept on offering his oversized hoodie to Jihoon even though Jihoon’s got his own sweater on already (Jihoon accepts them anyway because (1) they smell like Soonyoung and there’s no way he’s gonna say no and (2) they’re oversized).

He doesn’t want to give himself false hope, but in the back of Jihoon’s mind, he can’t help but think that maybe - just maybe Soonyoung also thought of him as more than just friends.

_Jihoon hopes Soonyoung won’t look at him as just a friend._

\-------------- 

##  _Part 2: What’s holding me back? I got nothing to lose_

So here they are today, all 13 of them, gathered in Jihoon’s apartment for the nth time ever since Jihoon’s moved into his new apartment two months ago. Ever since Jihoon’s moved, it has become a ritual for the 13 boys to hang out at his place every week. Today was another day that everyone has gathered together under Jeonghan’s excuse of “but Jihoon, you need a housewarming party” even though its been two months and they already had two housewarming parties in the first week Jihoon moved. Seems like Jeonghan always has an excuse to gather everyone at Jihoon’s apartment every week. 

Jihoon has heard all sorts of reasons from Jeonghan’s including “But Jihoon, Chan aced his weekly quiz this week we gotta celebrate”, “But Jihoon, you just got a new couch, we gotta celebrate”, to “But Jihoon, its Mingyu and Minghao’s third anniversary, we can’t not celebrate”. Jihoon knows that they are just excuses his friends made up to hang out together at his place and even though they’re all completely random and - in his unbiased opinion - ridiculous, he lets the gatherings happen anyways. He would never admit it out loud but at one point, he did find himself looking forward to these gatherings more often than he thought. He actually _enjoys_ these hangouts despite popular belief that he hates them and is being forced to host them because of Jeonghan and Joshua’s blackmail.

The time is 9:17pm and there is music, some alcohol, and laughter and Jihoon thinks he’d love for this to keep happening years and years from now. Its crowded for 13 grown men to all fit in Jihoon’s living room but they make it work. Today, they’re playing a game of Mafia hosted by Vernon. Soonyoung (Citizen) was first to be voted out after being suspected for his “awkward expressions” followed by Seungcheol (Citizen) who got killed during night time. Jihoon begins to think that maybe he’ll finally manage to survive the first two rounds and play the game. In the second round, Joshua (Mafia) gets cornered and was voted out after letting a mistake slip. At this point, Jihoon is certain he’ll make it to the third round but of course, Jihoon is wrong. Jihoon gets killed during the second night (ughh just let the boy play the damn game). With a sigh, Jihoon gets up and makes his way to find ~~Soonyoung~~ Seungcheol and Soonyoung who is off somewhere in his apartment.

Jihoon finds Seungcheol and Soonyoung in his kitchen. He sees Seungcheol cornering Soonyoung into the kitchen counter while making big wild gestures with his hands. He guesses Seungcheol is probably finding whatever Soonyoung was trying to tell him ridiculous. Both of them seemed to be so engrossed in their conversation that none of them realized they were being approached by Jihoon. As Jihoon gets closer, he hears Seungcheol aggressively telling Soonyoung “just confess already!!! You’ve been pining on him ever since you met him and its painful for everyone to keep watching!”

“But he’ll never like me the way I like him, I don’t think I can risk whatever we have together right now,” says Soonyoung.

Seungcheol does not miss a beat when he says “Soonyoung, don’t you see the way he looks at you? He never looks at anyone like that ever! Even a blind person can see that he’s head over heels in love with you!”

Jihoon can feel his heart slowly sinking, there's a dull ache building in his chest, and before he can hear any more of the conversation he makes his presence known and says a little louder than usual, “Soonyoung likes someone?”

Two heads whip around at the same time like two deers caught in headlights and everything freezes. Seungcheol seems to snap out of it first, he clears his throat and says that its Soonyoung’s story to tell before he gives some lame excuse that didn’t even make sense (“I have to get the laundry before it rains”) before darting out of the kitchen. 

It’s just Jihoon and Soonyoung in the kitchen now and it’s definitely awkward - Jihoon isn’t sure why. Jihoon doesn’t say anything more but he’s giving Soonyoung that look that says “you better tell me now before I dig it out from you”. Soonyoung knows that that look cannot mean anything good so he slowly says “yeah”. 

If Jihoon felt like his heart was slowly sinking earlier, he knows that it has fully sunken to the deepest depths by now. He hopes that what he says next comes out casual enough and that Soonyoung doesn’t hear the disappointment in his voice when he replies with a simple “you should go for it”.

Telling Soonyoung to pursue whoever it was that was on his mind definitely hurt but Jihoon cherishes his friendship with Soonyoung before anything else and genuinely hopes that Soonyoung would be happy; even if Jihoon isn’t part of that picture.

“You think so, Jihoon? I’m not sure its the best of ideas. I value him too much to risk breaking our friendship apart over something like this.” says Soonyoung.

Jihoon forces himself to reply, “yeah, do I know him? Is he one of our friends? Because if that’s the case I can definitely tell you that even if they don’t like you back, you’ll definitely remain friends.” 

Jihoon isn’t even sure why Soonyoung would stop himself from confessing just because he doesn’t want to ruin the friendship between him and whoever it is that is lucky enough to have Soonyoung like them when everyone knows how strong the friendship bond between the 13 of them is. It isn’t something that can be broken just because of a confession gone wrong. Sure it might be awkward for a week but Jihoon has faith that they’ll eventually fall back into their comfortable dynamics again. 

He doesn’t know when he’s slipped into this stream of thought, how long he stood there in the kitchen, or what Soonyoung might’ve replied to him but he does shake out of it just in time to hear Soonyoung mutter softly, “yeah you do … actually, that person’s you”.

And just like that, a bomb has been dropped in Jihoon’s kitchen and he doesn’t know how to react. _Soonyoung likes him?_ Of course, he’s happy but at the same time, he’s also shocked because did that just really happen? So by classic Jihoon fashion, he just stands there blinking with a blank expression while everything tries to register in his brain. While he’s trying to put himself together, because _did Soonyoung just confess to him??!!?!_ , Soonyoung doesn’t wait for Jihoon’s expression to change or wait to hear his reply before he darts out of the kitchen just the way Seungcheol did earlier.

\-------------- 

##  _Part 3: Picture the moment inside my head_

Of all the scenarios Jihoon’s imagined of Soonyoung confessing to him before, never did Jihoon expect to be confessed to inside the kitchen of his relatively new apartment with his friends playing an increasingly intense game of Mafia in the living room. 

After telling himself that he’d confront Soonyoung about _that incident_ later - maybe tomorrow, maybe next week but definitely not today - because he has to make sure Soonyoung’s being serious and this isn’t some joke to give him false hope, he makes his way back to the living room just as the Mafia game was coming to an end with the Mafias winning thanks to Jun. He’s greeted with Seungkwan (police) yelling accusingly at the group, “I told you the Mafias were Jun and Mingyu and none of you believed me and decided to kill poor innocent Wonwoo instead!!!”, and Jihoon lets out a small chuckle when he is reminded of how competitive his friends could get when they play games.

Things slowly settle down and everyone breaks off into smaller groups. Jihoon decides to join Vernon, Wonwoo, Minghao, Seokmin, and Joshua in their game of Uno because there's no way he’s going to join Soonyoung’s mini dance competition against Chan right now. Jihoon tells himself it is because he doesn’t feel like dancing right now and definitely not because of _that incident_ in the kitchen earlier. Definitely not.

Of course, this doesn’t go unnoticed by Jeonghan because everyone knows Jihoon and Soonyoung are normally inseparable at these gatherings. Even if Jihoon complains about Soonyoung being too loud or being too active, he joins Soonyoung in the end anyways. Or if its too much, Jihoon would stand off to the side and observe Soonyoung’s antics instead. Jihoon can feel Jeonghan sending him questioning glances from the couch he’s sharing with Seungcheol every 30 seconds but he does his best to ignore them. 

Jihoon knows that in the 30 seconds Jeonghan isn’t looking at him, he’s sending the same questioning glance to Soonyoung and it seems like it is obvious enough for everyone else to start noticing because as the night goes on, Jihoon can feel more and more eyes sending him and Soonyoung questioning glances from around the room. If Jeonghan was the first to notice, by now, its certain that the entire room has noticed something going on between Jihoon and Soonyoung. No one says anything but the not so subtle glances is enough indication for Jihoon to know that the tension that’s slowly building in the apartment can definitely be felt by everyone.

A little over midnight, at 12:08am, it seems like Jeonghan’s had enough of whatever tension is building in the apartment and he begins forcing everyone out of Jihoon’s apartment. Soonyoung also gets up to follow the rest of them but this is Jeonghan, its _Yoon Jeonghan,_ and he’s not gonna let Soonyoung run away from whatever his issue with Jihoon is, so he turns around and says “Soonyoung, help Jihoon clean up okay? Thanks!” before closing the door.

So then it's just Jihoon, Soonyoung, and one giant elephant in the apartment. Somehow, Jihoon feels it's even more suffocating with just the two of them alone than when there are 11 other grown men in the apartment. When did his apartment get so small?

Soonyoung clears his throat and cautiously says, “I’ll help you clean up I guess?”

Jihoon knows that the way that Soonyoung poses that sentence as a question is to give him the choice to decide if he wants Soonyoung to leave or stay because Soonyoung is always considerate like that towards Jihoon. While Jihoon definitely does not intend to talk about _that incident_ any time soon today, he doesn’t want to clean up the mess alone. Yeah, it is definitely because he doesn’t want to clean up alone and not because a small part of him doesn’t want to part with Soonyoung just yet. He croaks out a “yeah … sure …”

They clean up quietly, falling into the routine they always do when it is just the two of them on cleanup duty. Jihoon gets the vacuum cleaner and starts cleaning up the crumbs and whatnots on his living room floor while Soonyoung gathers up all the trash. The tension is still there, sitting thick and heavy in his apartment. The entire ordeal was familiar and not at the same time.

When everything is done and Jihoon’s apartment is back in its neat and tidy state, Soonyoung grabs his jacket from the couch and heads to the door. He’s slipping on his sneakers ready to say goodbye for the night as he says “I’ll see you tomo-”

But the rest of his sentence is left unsaid when he hears Jihoon say, a little quickly, “Do you want to stay for a movie? Uhh it isn't that late yet anyways?”

Well, that was unexpected. It is true that it isn’t that late yet - well at least to Jihoon and Soonyoung’s standards because Soonyoung usually never leaves until its 2am after a gathering even though everyone else has already gone home - but now the invitation is left hanging and there are no take-backs. Soonyoung definitely didn’t expect Jihoon to invite him to stay over longer, not after _that incident_ in the kitchen, and he’s ready to give Jihoon the space to think things through. However, he figures that if Jihoon isn’t kicking him out of the apartment yet then whatever is happening is probably not as bad as he thought so he accepts Jihoon’s offer with a nod.

Soonyoung takes off his shoes again for the second time that night and follows Jihoon to the couch just as Jihoon is pulling up Netflix to pick some random movie that Soonyoung can’t be bothered to care about. They’re both facing the TV but no one is actually watching the movie. The tension is still there and it is suffocating enough to make Soonyoung question if he made the right decision. The movie Jihoon had put on was average-at-best and Soonyoung couldn’t bring himself to concentrate on it even if tried. 

Soonyoung thinks about many things while he’s sitting there on the couch in Jihoon’s apartment with some average-at-best movie playing in the background but there’s one thing in common in all of them which is Jihoon. 

He starts thinking about the first time he met Jihoon in the university cafeteria with his friends, how he enjoys listening Jihoon talk about his music even though he doesn’t understand anything but Jihoon’s passion for it makes Soonyoung listen to every single word, to how he isn’t sure why Jihoon always accepts his oversized hoodies when he offers them even though Jihoon’s got his sweater on but he still offers them anyways because he loves the way Jihoon looks like a smol bean in them. He thinks about that one chilly day in October where he’s lying next to Jihoon in his bed watching Netflix when he realizes that he wants to be next to Jihoon every day in the future. 

Soonyoung can think about Jihoon for the next fifty years of his life and he’ll never be bored. And then Soonyoung’s not only thinking about the things that happened between him and Jihoon but he’s thinking about what _could_ happen and what he _wants_ to happen between them. He thinks of Jihoon lying next to him in his bed watching Netflix but this time he’s got Jihoon’s head on his shoulder, his arms wrapped around Soonyoung’s body, their legs tangled underneath the sheets. He thinks of going to the rooftop of Jihoon’s apartment to watch the stars, sitting next to each other holding each other’s hands. He thinks of how he’d take Jihoon back to Busan to enjoy the beach together on his next birthday and walk down the streets together, enjoy a candlelit dinner when it is dark, followed by a stroll along the beach enjoying each other’s company.

Soonyoung probably pictures these moments inside his head way too many times it is probably unhealthy but nothing could beat the number of times Soonyoung had pictured the moment where he’d kiss Jihoon. He thinks of the way he’d like to kiss Jihoon, the way he’d slowly bring his hand to Jihoon’s face and cradle it softly as he leans in, the way he’d probably have to bend down a little because it is Jihoon and he’s kind of smaller than Soonyoung (not short! Just smaller!), the way Jihoon would wrap his arms around Soonyoung’s neck for leverage as he leans up to kiss Soonyoung back, the way he’d kiss Jihoon softly to let him know that he’s the only one for Soonyoung, the way the kiss would eventually get heated slowly and Soonyoung might bite on Jihoon’s lips to see if he’d gasp, the way --

“-oonyoung …. Soonyoung! Are you okay? You’re zoning out and staring at me?” says Jihoon.

\-------------- 

##  _Part 4: I love it when you look at me like that_

Soonyoung knows Jihoon had caught him staring because the moment he comes back to reality, all he can see is Jihoon’s lips in front of him. Adjusting his focus, he notices Jihoon looking at him with a worried expression and a small pout that doesn’t really help Soonyoung’s case because it makes Jihoon adorable and if he wanted to kiss Jihoon earlier, now the urge has increased tenfold. Soonyoung knows Jihoon is still waiting for him to reply but the picture of them kissing in Soonyoung’s head is still there so instead of giving an appropriate answer, Soonyoung blurts out “can I kiss you?” before he could stop himself. 

Jihoon’s brain short circuits in that moment, he’s sure his face is an embarrassing shade of red but he doesn’t say no because it is Soonyoung and maybe, maybe Jihoon had been picturing this moment in his head a few times too many too. When he finally registers that Soonyoung just asked him if he could kiss him he gives a tiny nod. Screw trying to think things over before confronting Soonyoung later, Jihoon’s had enough and he knows he doesn’t want to wait any longer. 

He’s not even sure if Soonyoung saw him nod but apparently, he does because he’s looking at Jihoon and slowly leaning into Jihoon’s personal space, his right hand slowly coming up to cup Jihoon’s face. Of course, Soonyoung saw it because when had Soonyoung ever not paid attention to Jihoon? Jihoon swears that time had slowed down - was the distance between them this far? - and he is certain that he isn’t breathing.

When Soonyoung’s face is a few inches apart from his and he’s positive he’s going to go cross-eyed if he keeps looking at Soonyoung, Jihoon closes his eyes. Soonyoung follows and they’re close enough for Jihoon to feel Soonyoung’s breath on his lips. It is too much and not enough at the same time. Jihoon is about to close whatever distance there is left between them but then he feels a pressure on his lips followed by Soonyoung’s lips beginning to move slowly and then they’re kissing. 

It is funny how just a simple touch between two lips can make Jihoon’s body feel like it is on fire. He feels the adrenaline rush through his body and god, Soonyoung’s lips are soft and warm and they fit with Jihoon’s so well that he’s convinced that Soonyoung’s lips were made just to kiss him. If he knew kissing Soonyoung would be like this, Jihoon would’ve taken the chance and kissed him since that one chilly day in October. 

Soonyoung is kissing Jihoon slowly and carefully just as he’s pictured it in his head all these months. He doesn’t know how long they’re kissing like this, and he thinks he finally understands what other people mean when they say that time works differently when you’re kissing someone you like, but he’s happy to kiss Jihoon like this forever because it is Jihoon and he can never get enough but _oh my god is that Jihoon’s tongue he’s feeling on his bottom lip?_

Soonyoung isn’t sure if he’s making it up in his head or not and he doesn’t want to scare Jihoon away by moving too fast so he keeps kissing Jihoon softly. He’s about to break apart the kiss because they both need to breathe but as he’s slowly pulling away, he feels Jihoon chase the kiss and pressing further into his space to connect their lips again. They continue to kiss in the slow rhythm Soonyoung’s initiated for a few moments and then Soonyoung feels it again, the brush of Jihoon’s tongue on his bottom lip this time lingering a little longer with a little more pressure and he knows he’s not making this up by himself.

After his second attempt of getting Soonyoung to kiss him deeper, Jihoon feels Soonyoung opening up his mouth and he takes the chance to slip his tongue between those lips that he’s been thinking about too many times. The moment their tongues touched, it was as if something broke loose and whatever else Jihoon and Soonyoung were holding back was thrown out the window. 

The kiss isn’t slow anymore, its hot; they’re breathing hard, and its a little sloppy. But it is still not enough so Jihoon breaks the kiss and moves over to straddle Soonyoung’s lap, pushing him back into the couch, crowding into Soonyoung and circling his arms around Soonyoung’s neck as he leans in to kiss Soonyoung again. When Soonyoung’s arms circle around Jihoon’s waist, it feels right as if they belonged there this entire time.

This time the kiss is more intense, there are no more tentative touches because both of them are sure that they want this. Soonyoung’s mouth opens for Jihoon almost instantly and their tongues are touching again. The way Soonyoung moves his tongue to circle around Jihoon’s as Jihoon attempts to map out Soonyoung’s mouth makes Jihoon feel like he wants to melt right then and there. When Soonyoung catches Jihoon’s tongue and lightly sucks on it before pushing back against Jihoon’s tongue asking for control, Jihoon lets it happen. Although Soonyoung and Jihoon had been picturing this moment in their head for months now, nothing compares close to the real thing. 

They don’t know how long they continued to kiss but eventually, they do break apart for real this time. Although they’re both breathing heavily from the lack of air, it seems like it is easier to breathe in the apartment now with all the tension gone. When Soonyoung finally opens his eyes, Jihoon is still leaning over him, eyes blown a little wider than usual, his lips are red and swollen, and he’s glowing a stunning shade of red. But most importantly, he sees Jihoon looking down at him like _that_ and Soonyoung thinks he’s really in love _._

It is one of those looks that Soonyoung sees whenever Jihoon’s concentrating hard on his music, eyes filled with passion and laser-sharp focus. He never thought he’d see the day where such a look is directed his way but oh how Soonyoung loves it when Jihoon looks at him like _that_ \- like he’s the only one to exist in Jihoon’s twinkling eyes. 

He’s staring and he knows it and then he sees something that wasn’t there before. It is a little sweeter in Jihoon’s eyes - more vulnerable this time and is that adoration? - that isn’t usually there when he’s working on his music. He decides he likes this look on Jihoon best, even more than the way Jihoon looks when he’s working on music because he’s never seen Jihoon look at anything the way Jihoon is looking at him now and it makes Soonyoung feel like he’s the only one Jihoon has ever paid attention to. 

Jihoon doesn’t even have to say anything but Soonyoung understands all the words that have not left Jihoon’s mouth yet. He just _knows_. 

_You’re the only one for me, it has always been you. I think I might be in love with you._

Soonyoung is floating on cloud nine and then he’s leaning in to kiss Jihoon again for the second(?) time tonight, closing his eyes after seeing Jihoon’s eyes flutter close. 

\-------------- 

##  _Part 5: Over and over again_

Jihoon knows they are gonna kiss again and he is ready to let it happen. His eyes are closed and he’s waiting for the moment Soonyoung’s lips touch his again. But they never come. Jihoon opens his eyes again, raising one eyebrow in a silent question. For a moment, there’s a flash of doubt in Jihoon’s mind, as he questions if this was all a mistake and they’ve gone too far and now Soonyoung wants to stop and pretend like nothing ever happened, but then it is gone faster than Jihoon can even start to contemplate on it.

After that rather spontaneous confession in the kitchen (yes, Jihoon can finally give _‘that incident in the kitchen’_ a name) and that kiss (or kisses?), there’s no reason for Jihoon to doubt Soonyoung at all. And if that wasn’t enough, what Soonyoung said next made it clear as day that Soonyoung was serious.

“Wait Ji, I know this probably late and I’m ruining the mood but I just want you to know before we ummm… continue … if you want …. That I’m serious about whatever this is. I like you in a way that is more than friends, I’ve liked you since that day I was introduced to you even though I probably didn’t realize until that chilly day in October that you came over to my dorm to watch Netflix and -” 

Soonyoung doesn’t get to finish his rambling because Jihoon’s kissing him again, it is light and sweet - full of innocent and playful pecks. There’s probably more teeth than lips at this point because of how much they’re smiling but none of it matters for the two of them because they’re happy. Gradually, the kiss slows down turning more meaningful and intimate as their lips part for one another. At one point, Soonyoung’s arms have tightened around Jihoon’s waist even more, bringing their bodies close together while Jihoon’s hands have found its place in Soonyoung’s hair tugging it lightly. In response, Jihoon can feel Soonyoung biting softly on his lower lip and it feels so good Jihoon doesn’t even register the ~~moan~~ noise he’s made from the back of his throat. However, the sound was enough to pull Soonyoung out of whatever kiss-daze they were in as he slowly pulled back. 

The look Soonyoung has on his face when Jihoon opens his eyes could only be described as intense and it enough to throw whatever question he was going to ask Soonyoung out the window. It doesn’t matter though, not when Soonyoung’s asking him, “Ji, will you be my boyfriend”, in a soft, low, and slightly raspy voice. 

Jihoon doesn’t even hesitate for a second before replying “yes”. 

_Why ask when you already know I can never say no to you?_

There’s a slight pause where they’re just looking at each other letting everything register in their brains before Soonyoung hears Jihoon say “now kiss me over and over again”.

And then they’re back to kissing from where they’ve left off. They’re pressed close together, the kisses are hot and intense, their tongues tangled together as they enjoy the moment between the two of them. The heat between them is increasing quickly - did someone turn off the AC? - but Soonyoung can’t get enough of the way Jihoon tastes and the feeling of Jihoon on top of him. They’ve probably kissed for a long time because Soonyoung can start to feel his neck and back going stiff from the position that he’s in. It isn't exactly uncomfortable, not by the least with Jihoon still straddling his lap, but he thinks it could be _better_ so he loops arms around Jihoon’s neck and slowly rotates the both of them before falling back and laying down onto the couch while pulling Jihoon down on top of him. Jihoon is caught a little off guard as he lets out a gasp but he’s more than satisfied with the situation as he grins into the kiss and lets his arms fall on either side of Soonyoung’s head. _Much better_. 

Kissing Jihoon was like everything Soonyoung had imagined before and more. It was what Soonyoung has always wanted to do but now that they’re really kissing, it is enough and not enough at the same time. He’s positive that it is because it is _Jihoon_ and he can’t ever get enough of Jihoon because he’s weak for Jihoon like that. They keep kissing (“no, you’re making out at this point” supplies Soonyoung’s brain), neither one of them wanting to pull away. So they don’t - not yet. After god knows how long, the kiss naturally slows down, the intensity dissipating into the room, until they’re separating away from each other. 

The moment still lingers when they both open their eyes and Soonyoung sees Jihoon looking _wrecked_ above him and Soonyoung thinks it is beautiful. But more importantly, Jihoon is looking at him like _that_ again - Soonyoung’s favorite look on Jihoon. Jihoon’s eyes are focused entirely on Soonyoung, twinkling, filled with passion, but softened by the vulnerability and adoration reserved only for Soonyoung. Before he knows it, Soonyoung blurts out “I love it when you look at me like that” and he kinda wants the couch to open up and swallow him because it is one thing to have this kind of thought but it is embarrassing to say it out loud especially to the person who gave you that thought in the first place.

Seems like Jihoon doesn’t know what Soonyoung is referring too though (or he does and he just wants Soonyoung to admit it) because his eyebrows scrunch together as he asks Soonyoung, “like how?

“Like I’m the only one that matters”

“You have always been the only one that matters. You _are_ the only one that matters to me.”

“You know Ji, if you keep looking at me like that, I won’t be able to stop myself anymore”, oh god did he really just admit that out loud too? Soonyoung hates his brain-to-mouth filter for failing him but at the same time, can he really blame himself when he had just made out and was kissed senseless by Jihoon like that? 

The apartment is silent again, the tension quickly flooding in to suffocate them both. Soonyoung swears Jihoon’s eyes seem to darken in that moment but then it is gone, replaced with a yawning Jihoon. The tension is gone just as quickly as it came and it amazes Soonyoung how someone could be dangerously hot in one second and then become an adorable smol bean in the next. Jihoon gives him a sheepish smile as Soonyoung lets out a laugh. 

“Ji, it has been a long night and I’m sure the sun is going to rise in a bit, you should go to sleep. We still have a lot of time after today, there’s no need to rush.”

Jihoon gives a tiny nod as he climbs off Soonyoung to sit next to him on the couch. Soonyoung misses the warmth from Jihoon immediately but he knows it is late and he should get back to his own place. Soonyoung gathers his things again, ready to head to the door. As he stands, he feels Jihoon’s hand circle around his wrist with a gentle tug.

Soonyoung turns around to face Jihoon and he’s about to ask if Jihoon needs anything else but Jihoon beats him to it as he lets out a shy mumble of “can you stay over tonight?”

And Soonyoung is a weak man when it comes to Jihoon; he can never say “no”. He nods, slips his wrist out of Jihoon’s grip to hold Jihoon’s hand, helping him up from the couch before pulling them to Jihoon’s bedroom. They lay down comfortably next to each other on the bed and if you ask Soonyoung, he’d tell you it feels kind of awkward. Sure, they’ve shared the bed countless times before, hell they’ve even cuddled before (not that Jihoon would admit it) but somehow it feels different now knowing that Jihoon’s his boyfriend because it is different cuddling with your friend and cuddling with your boyfriend. 

As Soonyoung is having internal “should I cuddle Jihoon'' debate, Jihoon had taken the matter into his own hands as he shifts closer to Soonyoung to settle his head down on Soonyoung’s chest, using it as a pillow, before curling his body into Soonyoung’s. Soonyoung automatically lets his other hand come to rest at Jihoon’s waist. He hears Jihoon give a satisfied sigh followed by a sleep mumble of “Goodnight, Soonyoung".

Placing a soft kiss on Jihoon’s forehead, Soonyoung replies “Goodnight, Ji” before he closes his eyes and follows Jihoon into dreamland.

\-------------- 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reaching the end, this is my first ever fic so I've been hesitant to post it at all. I actually finished writing this about a week ago but I kept changing Part 5 because I wasn't satisfied with it. I've got about three different versions of Part 5 lmao.
> 
> Comments and feedback are very welcome, I'm not familiar with writing fanfics and English isn't my first language either, so I'd be happy to take critique with a warm heart (but please be constructive - don't bash meeeee ><)
> 
> What parts did you like?  
> What parts did you wish were different?
> 
> Also, say hi to me on [twt](https://twitter.com/_wooziverse_) :3


End file.
